Again
by Littleone11
Summary: Rory finds out something and goes to tell Logan.
1. 1st round

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to Gilmore Girls. That also goes for the WB, which became the CW.

Rory was on her way in starting her career. She was currently traveling with the newspaper. It had been almost three days since she had talked to her mom. The traveling newspaper was stopping in Cleveland for a couple of days and she was going to talk her mom then. It was better, not to mention quieter, talking on the phone in a hotel room then on the road.

It had been about a month since she had left Connecticut and started her new job. And during that month she has had a lot of time to think while on the road. She thought about her mom, her grandparents, Stars Hollow, but mostly she thought about Logan. What he was doing. She would sometimes think about where she would be and what their life would be like if she had said, "yes."

After getting settled in her hotel room in Cleveland. She pulled out her cell phone and called her mom.

"Hi Mom."

"Oh my god. It is my traveling daughter, so how is the traveling life?"

"Good, but I'm glad when we stop. I'm sorry that I haven't called. We were on the bus and I don't like talking on the phone when on the road, too noisy."

"Oh I see. So where are you now?"

"Cleveland."

"Oh you should go see…what's in Cleveland?"

"I'll find out and let you know."

"Sounds good. So how are you doing?"

"Good. I wanted to ask you something?"

"Anything, what is going on?"

"Have I ever gotten road sick?"

"No, haven't you gotten road sick, while being on the road?"

"It's weird I felt fine when I started on road about a month ago and for the past week, I have been getting sick while on the road."

"For the past week?"

"Yeah it's weird.

"I don't know hon." Lorelai then thought for a second and asked, "Have you gotten your period?"

"Mom, now I'm glad I didn't call you until I got to the hotel."

"Rory, just tell me?"

"Mom I'm due to get my period any time. What is this all about?"

"Honey, before I found out about you I was sick for about a week and then for about two months afterwards."

"I can't be pregnant. The last person that I was with is Logan and we were really careful. We always used a condom."

"Sweetie, condoms don't always work. You are living proof of that."

"What, you never told me that. Even in all the talks that we had you never told me that. What if it is genetic?"

"Well than if it is I'm glad that you waited until you were 19 when you started having sex."

"Okay Mom what should I do? Should I wait? Take a test? I never done this before"

"Rory, calm down. You're going to be ok. Take a deep breath." She heard her take a deep breath, then she continued, "Okay go to a drug store, I'm sure Cleveland has them somewhere. And get three pregnancy tests."

"Why three?"

"While one could come out to be a false negative."

"Oh right. Okay I'm going to get the tests and I'll call you back."

"Ok. Hun. Talk to you later.

"Bye mom."

Rory hung up her cell phone and grab her purse. On her way there she couldn't believe that she was doing this. She didn't feel pregnant. But then again she didn't know what it is what it is like to be pregnant, especially in the first few months. Maybe she should call Lane and ask her. She got to the store and found the right aisle and was shocked. How many tests are there, to tell a person one little thing, well not little, but one thing? She picked up one box and read the back. And then she thought about what her mom said about how one could come out to be a false negative. And then that got her thinking if one could be a false negative could one be a false positive. That's probably why she had her get three. The best two out of three could be good or bad. She was reading one of them and it said that for best result use first thing in the morning. Oh great she thought. And then she grabs six boxes of six different brands. She then went and grabbed a soda and some food that she thought that looked good. And then she went up to the register and the girl rang up her purchases. Rory thanked her and went back to the hotel. She took everything out of the bag and then took out her cell phone.

"Hey so I got six boxes."

"Rory I said to just get three, you didn't need to get six."

"I know, but has I was reading one of them said that the best results are in the morning so I'm taking three tonight and three in the morning."

"Okay, that fine. Rory, you do know that if any one of them comes out positive, you need to see a doctor, at least to conform."

"Okay, but let's wait until I take the tests."

"Okay, that is fine."

"Okay, I'm going to take the tests."

Rory put the phone down on the bed and went into the bathroom. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. It's not like she did want to have kids. It is just that she just graduated from Yale and started her new job that she loved.

Lorelai was also thinking after Rory left to take the tests. She was too young to be a grandmother, but then she realized that she is younger then Emily was when she had Rory (by just a few years). She couldn't believe that her daughter could be pregnant.

Rory came back on the line, "Okay I took the tests, two of them take three minutes and the other five minutes."

"So what do you what to talk about?"

"I really don't know, I think that this is a first, that we don't know what to talk about?"

"Yeah, it may be."

"So, how are Luke and you doing?"

"I see you thought of something to talk about."

"Yeah well we need something to talk about to pass the time."

"Luke and I are starting slow, but he is not keeping me from seeing April."

"That's progress."

"So April is spending the summer in Star Hollow"

"Yeah until mid August, which I don't mind. She's a good kid; she reminds me a lot of you when you were her age."

Just then the timer that she set when off, Rory looked to the bathroom. Lorelai had heard the timer go off over the phone and said, "Time to check sweetie."

Rory slowly got up, went into the bathroom and looked at the two that where ready in three minutes. Positive. Positive. "They're both positive."

"Oh"

Both were silent until the third was ready and it said the same as the first two, positive.

"How am I going to tell Logan?"

"I don't know sweetie"

"I told him no when he ask me to marry him. It just wasn't enough time. I needed more time to think it over. And now he is gone somewhere out in Palo Alto and now I'm pregnant," Rory started crying, "and we are not together because I needed more time."

"Rory are you saying that if he asked you now you would marry him, baby or not?"

"Yes," still crying.

"Rory it going to be ok, go to a doctor and get this conformed before you do anything…and if the doctor conforms that you are. Then you can come back here, if you want."

"Thanks, Mom." She said as she was starting to calm down some.

"Bye, sweetie"

"Bye, Mom" Rory said than hung up the phone. She thought then that she had to find Logan, but then she remembered what her Mom had told her, doctor first.

TBC…(Please Review)


	2. 2nd round

Ch. 2 – 2nd round

Rory didn't sleep much that night. Most of the time she would just lie there and think about the fact that she was pregnant; then that would bring her to Logan. What was he doing right now? She looked at the clock seeing what time it was. What was he going to say went she told him that she wanted to marry him that she just need more time than a day to decide and then there was the one thing that is going to change both of their lives, the baby. She put her hand on her stomach. She didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't even know if she was pregnant. She had heard of home pregnancy test being wrong, but the statistical possibilities of three different brands of home pregnancy tests being wrong were very slim, even she known that. And she wasn't even a medical student. So they were mostly likely correct, but she was still taking the other three tests that she had bought, in the morning. She did know one thing though, that she couldn't keep this job. She couldn't be traveling and be pregnant. But first thing she needed to do is find a doctor so that she could find out for sure or not.

Rory got up about seven that morning and she wanted coffee, but then she thought that if she was pregnant she couldn't drink coffee. How was she going to do this? She opened one of the drawers that were in the night stand that was next to the bed the top one only had a piece of paper, pen, and a bible. The next drawer down had what she was looking for, a phonebook. She flipped through it until she found a list of doctors. She looked through that list and found one that was a few blocks down the street for the hotel. She was glad that her first interview of the day wasn't until one this afternoon. So she had the morning to herself. She hoped that she could get and appointment for some time this morning. She called the number and a woman answered the phone, "Dr. Harris's office, how can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Rory and I would like to make an appointment, I think that I might be pregnant."

"Oh I see. Have you seen Dr. Harris before or are you a new patient?"

"I'm a new patient. Is it possible to get an appointment today?"

"Well actually yes, I just had a cancellation. How about ten this morning?"

"That works great."

"Can I have your name miss?"

"It's Lorelai Gilmore."

"I thought that you told me that your first name was Rory?"

"I go by Rory; by my name is Lorelai Gilmore."

"Okay Miss, I have you down for ten this morning, see you then."

"Thanks" she said and hung up her cell phone.

Rory got up and took the other three tests it seemed that it took longer this second time of waiting that it did last night. So she waited and waited until time was up and looked at the three tests. Positive. Positive. Positive. She pulled out her cell phone and called her mom, she know that she would be up by now.

"Hey"

"I took the three other tests and they all came out positive."

"Okay, now time to find a doctor and get this conformed."

"Already done I have an appointment for ten this morning."

"Good. You're nervous aren't you?"

"Oh yeah. I didn't sleep much last night. Too many thoughts."

"Well it probably was that and something else."

"What else could there be?"

"One of the symptoms of pregnancy is insomnia."

"Oh great. If have lack of sleep to look forward to."

"What did you say? It sounded like you already know for sure."

"No it is just that I have accepted it. I mean I took six different pregnancy tests at two different times of the day and all six of them came out positive. If I'm not pregnant then there is something that is really wrong with me."

"I guess that you are right. So I should start getting used to the idea."

"Yeah"

"I'm not telling anyone until after you get it conform from the doctor."

"Please do that, thank you. I'm not going to do anything until after I hear what the doctor says."

"That sound like a good idea. I got to go Michel wants to me come outside for something. Let me know what the doctor says."

"I will. Bye Mom."

"Bye, Sweetie."

TBC…(Please Review, I love getting comments…they inspire me to keep writing.)


	3. The Dr's Appt

Rory was sitting in the waiting room thinking about how she was going to get a hold of Logan. She thought about starting with Colin or Finn first. Most likely Colin then Finn, she would get more of a straight answer out of Colin faster than Finn. Just then a nurse opened the door and said, "Lorelai Gilmore" Rory stood and followed her into an exam room. "Have a seat Ms. Gilmore." Rory sat down on the exam table.

"So what seems to be going on today" the nurse asked while taking her vital signs.

"I think that I might be pregnant."

"I see. When was your last period?" Making a note in the chart of what Rory was telling her.

"About three weeks ago."

"And how was it light or heavy? Did it last the same amount of time that it normally does?"

"It was light and it didn't last as long as it usually does"

"Okay I'll let the doctor know. Is there anything else?"

"No that's it"

"Okay the doctor will be in a few minutes while you're waiting can you take everything off and put on the gown"

"Okay"

The nurse closed the door and Rory changes into the gown. Now she sees way people say that they don't like this gowns. They are too thin of material and the opening in the back is just too revealing. Just then there was a knock at the door and a woman in a white coat came through. "Hello Ms. Gilmore. I'm Dr. Harris. What seems to be going on?"

"I think that I might be pregnant."

"Oh okay. Well then what we will do first is get a pregnancy test done and then depending on the results we'll go from there. Anything else?"

"No that's it."

She walked to a cabinet and pull out a urine cup, "Okay than, what I'll have you do is fill this up for me and I'll send the nurse back in to pick it up. The restroom is the behind you." She said pointing to the door on the other side of the room.

"Okay, thanks." The doctor left and Rory took a deep breath and went in the restroom while holding the back of her gown closed. She filled up the cup and brought it back into the room and placed it on the paper towel and then sat back down on the exam table. The nurse came in that picked the cup and said, "The doctor will be in with the results." All Rory said was, "Thanks." She was nervous about this, what she is about to hear was official. The six pregnancy tests that she took back at the hotel were a possibility, but this was the real thing. Depending on what the doctor tells her in the next few minutes would depend on of she quits her job and goes to see Logan or not. Quitting her job, this job is the best opportunity of her career. She thought that she would have to work more and again some experience before she got into a job where she could travel. Yeah, the job only travel around the U.S., but it was a start. And now she may have to quit this job. Just then Dr. Harris came into the room and closed the door. "Well Ms. Gilmore you are pregnant." Rory just nodded her head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"Well then what we are going to do is do an ultrasound to see how far along you are."

"Okay"

"Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Yeah I'm just a little surprise and shocked. This just wasn't planned."

The nurse came into that room with the ultrasound machine and started setting it up. "Yeah I've heard that before, but some women as soon as they see what I'm about to show them they really don't care about anything but what I'm showing them. So are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready," Rory said.

The nurse helped Rory lie down on the table and then put a drape over her legs and very lower abdomen. Then she lifted the gown that Rory is wearing just a few inches. So that just her abdomen is the only part of her that is exposed.

"Okay, we are going to get started, the gel that in going to put on will not hurt; however, it will be very cold. Trust me; I just had my first child about four months ago. And now I worn all my patients when I do this. At it is very cold, not just cold." Putting the gel on her abdomen, Rory sucked in a little when she did.

"You weren't kidding."

"I try not to kid with my patients." Dr. Harris said as touched the transducer to Rory abdomen. "Okay, let's find this baby" She moved it around a couple of times until she saw a flicker on the screen. "Here it is." Turning the screen so that Rory could see; and then pointed to where the flicker on the screen was. "You see that little white flicker."

"Yeah"

"That is the baby's heartbeat."

"Wow. That's it."

Dr. Harris took some measurements and said, "It look like you are about seven weeks."

"What?" Rory was shocked that she had been pregnant for this long and not even know it. "How can I be pregnant for almost two months and not even know it?"

"Ms. Gilmore, this is about time when most women find out that they are pregnant, around five to eight weeks."

"Okay" taking a deep breath. "So is everything okay with the baby?"

"All that I know right now is that the baby has a heartbeat. Which is a good sign, it is just that the baby is just less than two inches long and the machine doesn't zoom in that far to see anything but the heartbeat."

"It's only two inches long." She just found it hard to believe.

"Yeah, for now, it will get bigger. What I'm going to do is prescribe some prenatal vitamins and have you schedule your next appoint in a month." She said has she stopped the machine and removed the transducer.

"Actually I don't live here in Cleveland."

"Oh, that fine where do you live, I can send your records to your doctor."

"That another thing, now that I know that I am pregnant, I have to quit my job because I'm a traveling reporter. And I don't know where exactly where I'm going to live yet, It between two places."

"Oh I see. How about I give you a copy of your records and wherever you end up living you can give them to your doctor."

"That would work"

"Oh and here is the baby's first picture, this is for you to keep and up in the baby book, if you want to."

"Wow thanks." She wasn't really excepting to get a picture of the baby for her to keep. She thought that maybe she could use this to help explain to Logan.

"I'm going to have the nurse check you out of the office and get up a copy of your chart. I hope that everything goes well for you, Ms. Gilmore."

"Thank you, Dr. Harris."

After leaving the doctors she headed back to her hotel and called her mom and she got her mom's voice mail. "Hi Mom it's me, I just got back from the doctors and I'm seven weeks pregnant. This is really hard to believe. Talk to you later. Bye Mom."

Lorelai had forgotten to charge her phone the night before and she thought that she had even battery power to last until she got home, she didn't. She pulled out her phone out of her pocket and look to see if she had a message or something from Rory and her phone wouldn't even turn on. "Shit, Michel, I need to run to the house real quick and get my charger I'll be a half hour, I promise."

"Fine whatever, leave me with ungrateful people."

"Michel I'm sure you can handle it for a half hour, I'll be right back" She said as she was leaving.

TBC… (Please Review, I love getting comments…they inspire me to keep writing.)


	4. Leaving & Acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't know how many colleges there are in Cleveland. And since Cleveland is a large city they probably have more than one college and if they don't, I'm sorry to the city and however lives there, for thinking this. However has for this story Cleveland has more than one college.

_**Sorry that it took so long. And for everyone who is wondering were Logan is, I am happy to tell you that he will be in every part from now on. Hope you like this next part.**_

Ch. 4 – Leaving & Acceptance

Lorelai picked up her charger from home. On her way back she decided to stop by Luke's and pick up some coffee. She needed it for the amount of stress that she has been going through since finding out that she maybe a grandmother. She went into the diner and Lane was up at the counter, "Hey ah I need coffee."

"Do you want it to go?"

Lorelai looked at her watch and said, "No I'll drink it here."

"Okay." Lane said while getting her coffee and then went to take an order that had just come.

"Hey, Lane do you mind if I plug my phone in while I'm here."

"I don't mind. I think that there is a plug in next to the phone on the wall."

"Thanks" She plugged in the charger into the outlet and brought the cord across the counter where she was sitting and plugged it into her phone. Has soon as she did Luke came into the diner from upstairs and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I need to check to see if Rory left me a message and my phone died while I was at work and I went home to get the charger. And then decide to come here and say hi to you, have some coffee while I charge my phone and check my messages."

"Do you not see this sign?" Pointing to the sign that he has up in the diner for years, 'No Cell Phones'

She just waved her hand at him while she checked her messages. After hearing Rory's message she said, "oh I…I need… to um"

"Lorelai, what's going on?" He hadn't seen her look like this since the time when she heard the message that Rory left about her father being in the hospital. "Is Rory okay?"

"What…Oh yeah. Can we go talk somewhere?"

"Yeah, upstairs" They both went upstairs and Luke closed the door behind them and asked "What's going on?"

"Rory left me a message telling me that she is pregnant."

"What?"

"I need to call her back. I have to talk to her. I left my phone downstairs it is still charging. I can't have this conversation with her downstairs."

"Lorelai, you can use my phone up here."

"Really?"

"Yeah just let me know what is going on."

"I will I promise." With that Luke left so that she could have some privacy while talking to Rory.

* * *

After Rory left a message on her Mom's voicemail, she looked at the clock and saw that she still had some time before she had to leave for her interview. She decides that she should start looking for Logan's information so that she could talk to him. She picked up the phone and call Colin. 

Colin was reading one of the law books for school. While Stephanie was had her legs resting in his lap and she was also reading, a magazine. "Colin?"

Still reading, "Yeah babe"

"We need to go out somewhere"

"What do you mean; we went out to that foundation party a few nights ago."

"I mean; the two of us, not going to some society party, which we are, expected to go to."

Colin was about to say something when the phone rang, "Hello"

"Colin its Rory"

"Rory, how have you been?"

At the mention of hearing Rory's name Stephanie starting tapping Colin on the arm so that she could talk to her. This made him get of off the couch and start walking around.

"Good...I was calling to see if you could give me Logan number and address in Palo Alto?"

"Yeah sure…" Stephanie was still bugging him. "Here talk to Steph while I look." Handing the phone to Stephanie so she could stop bugging him and him could look for Logan information.

"Rory, hi…I've missed you"

"Hey Steph. It's only been a month."

"Yeah but Colin here never takes me anywhere"

"That's not true" Colin said while coming back into the living room.

"I'm sure that that is not true"

"Yeah other then the society parties that all we seem to be doing now."

"Well he is in law school."

"He still needs to take me out sometime just the two" as soon as Stephanie said that Colin grabs the phone away from her.

"Okay that's enough. His address is 1430 Anderson St. and his cell number is still the same."

"How come he didn't change his cell number?"

"I don't know you'll have to ask him. So what is this regarding?"

"I really need to talk to him first and then I promise that I will tell you."

"Okay."

" Thanks Colin. Oh and Colin?"

"Yeah"

"Take Steph out; somewhere other than a society party?"

All he did was smile and say, "Bye Rory."

"Bye Colin. Say bye to Steph for me."

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

Lorelai dialed Rory's cell number and it went straight to Rory's voicemail, "Rory, I don't like playing phone tag when something as serious as this is going on. We need to talk. Call me, Sweetie."

After hanging up with Colin, she wanted to call Logan but she need to get to her interview. She left and went to the one of the local college campuses; her article was on the college perception on the presidential candidates.

When she got back to her hotel, she saw that she had a message from her Mom. After listening to the message she called her Mom back.

Lorelai had just gotten back to house from work when her call phone rang. "So what happens now?"

Rory took a breath and said, "Well, I told my boss that the article that I'm working on is going to be my last article. So basically I quit my job."

"Yeah."

"And I called Colin and got Logan address from him…did know that he did change his phone number."

"While, hun, maybe he knows that you needed more time to think and him not changing his number is giving you a way to still contact him."

"Maybe. So how are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that."

"I know, but this wasn't really planned. And I figured that when, whoever I'm with and I did have kids that I would talk to you first."

"Well I still a little shock I wasn't really planning on being a….grandmother at 38. Oh my god."

"What?" Getting nervous.

"I'm younger then Emily was when I had you."

"Only by a few years."

"It's still young. Plus I don't feel like a grandmother."

"Well I don't feel pregnant if that makes you feel better."

"Not really…I didn't feel pregnant with you until I first started showing."

"Yeah I have a feeling that that isn't going to be too far in the near future. I can't believe that I'm almost two months."

"I was about 6 weeks along when I found out about you."

"Oh…Have you told anyone yet?"

"Just Luke. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know…I was thinking about calling him. But this is something that I really didn't want to tell him over the phone and I wish I could have told you on person, as well, but I needed to tell someone."

"Yeah I know the feeling. Hey, at least you could feel comfortable to call me. The first person that knew about you was your father. And then I think that it was about 2 or 3 weeks before Chris and I got enough courage and told them about you."

"I was also thinking about just calling him and just let him know that I need to see him and then when I see him tell him."

"That might work."

"Or maybe I should just show up at his place and then just tell him. But with that option I won't know if he'll be home or not."

"It's up to you…I can't make the decision for you."

"I know. I wish you could, it would be so much easier."

"I know, so do I. So when are you going to Richard and Emily?"

"After I talk with Logan."

"Oh come on. Tell them sooner, like right after you get done talking with me."

"No because if I tell them now they're going to want to know what our plans are and a whole bunch of other things that I don't really know right now and won't know until I talk with Logan."

"Okay, fine."

"That means that you cannot tell them either."

"I won't."

"Okay, I better go and see if I can get a hold of him."

"So you decide to call him first?"

"Yeah I think that that would be best."

"I agree."

"Bye Mom"

"Bye Sweetie"

Logan was still at work. He wasn't having the best of days. Actually he wasn't having the best few weeks. He has spent most of his time at work. He couldn't stay at the house that he had bought for Rory and him. Everything about the house reminded him of Rory. The couple that was renting out the house decided to sell it instead of renting it out and Logan had accepted; however that was before Rory had turned his proposal down. So now he was a work and was ready to leave, he had had a bad day at work and now all he wanted was to go home. Even though the house reminded him of Rory, that's what he needed right now, was Rory. He left work and was just getting out of his car when his cell phone rang. He looked at the screen and all it said was 'Ace'; he smiled and answered the phone, "Hello"

Rory wanted a few seconds before saying, "Hi Logan"

"Rory"

Rory closed her eye she didn't really like it when he called her by her name. "Logan, there is something that I need to talk to you about."

"What's going on?"

"I not really want to tell you over the phone. I was wondering if I could come to see you…talk to you about something."

Logan smiled, he was happy that she wanted to see him. "Yeah, when?"

"I was thinking about tomorrow if that's okay?" She was almost about to cry. She wanted to tell him so badly.

"Sure that fine. My address is 1430 Anderson St."

"Okay …um I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay sounds good. See you then.

"Okay bye Logan."

"Bye Ace"

Rory smiled has she hung up the phone. She was happy that he agreed to meet with her and that he called her 'Ace'. He won't have called her 'Ace' if he was angry with her.

After Logan hung up the phone, he was happy that she wanted to see him, to talk with him. He wondered why she did. Could it be that she just need more time to think about the proposal or something else? "I guess I'll find out tomorrow" He said himself.

Rory called the airport and was able to get an eight am flight to Palo Alto. She didn't know why but she was nervous about meeting with him and because of this she didn't sleep much that night. Her Mom might of said that the reason why she didn't sleep much was because she was pregnant. But she thought that it is more the fact the she was going to see Logan and was worried that he wouldn't want her back. She just needed to tell him that she needed more time to think about the proposal. Most of the night she thought about how the day would go, different reactions that he would have. So when she woke up at four that morning the first thing that she thought about was that she needed coffee, but she couldn't. Maybe a hot shower will wake her up. After getting ready and checked out she called a cab and headed to the airport. The flight to Palo Alto was only a couple of hours. However, when she got off the plane, she was so tired, yeah, the shower had woken her up but only for a few hours so for about the last half hour of the flight she was ready to take a nap. She needed coffee, she don't know how she was going to do this. So now she was in a cab on her way to Logan's. She was nervous, she didn't know how he was going to take this. When the cab pulled up in front of the house, it made her think if this was the house that he was taking about when he proposed. After paying the driver she walked up to the door. She didn't know why she was so nervous they had been together for almost three years, but it was more regarding the news that she was about to tell him that she wants to marry him and the baby. One will he will be happy about and the other she knows that he was going to be shocked. She rang the bell and waited.

Logan was read going over some reports he too spent most of the night thinking about Rory. Remember everything that they had done together. When he heard the door bell. He got up and opened the door. "Hi"

"Hey"

"Would you like to come in?"

Rory nodded and walked in.

"So…ah you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, you know that it takes me awhile to make a discussion about something. I mean when I got accepted to Harvard, Yale, Stanford, and a whole bunch of great colleges I made lists and it took me awhile to decide on which school that I should go to." Rory stopped pretty much to take a breath.

Logan just smiled he loved when she rambled on like that and asked, "What are you saying?"

Rory took a deep breath and asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Ace, I asked you that about a month ago."

"I know. I just needed more time to think it over. And about two weeks ago I realized what a mistake that I made when I told you that I couldn't marry you."

"So you are saying…"

"That I want to marry you."

"Really?"

"Really"

With that he closed the distance that was between them and kissed her. He missed this, holding her, especially kissing her. He pulled away and said, "I'll be right back."

"Logan…"

Logan went into the other room and then came back with a small jewelry box. He handed the box to her. Rory opened the box, "Logan, you kept it, why?"

"I had a feeling that something like this would happen." Put his arms around her. "I know you, Ace, I takes you forever for to you make big life discussions. Why do you think I didn't change my cell number?"

"I asked Colin the same thing."

"So you call Colin looking for me."

"Yes, I did. I figured that I would get the information faster out of Colin then I would Finn."

"True." Looking down and realized that she hadn't yet put the ring on. "So are going to put the ring on or are you going to tell me no again?"

"Now after all that I just said, why would I tell you no again." She looked at the ring and then looked at him. "You want to do it?" Offering the ring to him.

"I would love to." Taking the ring and putting it on her ring finger on her left hand. "I like it better there, than in the box"

"Me too" she said smiling. He then leaned down and kissed her. 'God I missed this' they both thought.

TBC…( Please Review, I love getting comments…they inspire me to keep writing. Sorry that it took me so long to write this.)


	5. One More Thing

Ch. 5 – One More Thing

Logan was holding Rory while they were on the couch. "Logan, there is one more thing that I need to tell you."

"You're not leaving are you?"

"No" She laughed and playful hit him.

"So what's the other thing that you need to tell me?"

"Okay I just wanted you to know that I have wanted to come here and tell you that I wanted to marry you for the past two weeks. And what I found out yesterday made me want to come here sooner rather than later."

"So what is it?"

Taking a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

"You're…"

The look on his face, she hadn't seen it since the dinner that they had at his parent's place. "Yeah. And now you probably think that I came and told you that I want to marry just because of the baby and it's not true, while not all true, the baby just made me come her sooner then when I was planning on coming. I was going to come here and find you next month."

"Rory, I want to marry you and have kids with you. But it doesn't have to be in that order. To me I don't care if we have kids first and then get married. My parents might, but how often do I listen to my parents."

"So you're ok with this?"

"Yes I am okay with this. I was shocked, don't get me wrong. It is just not something you hear every day."

"Okay then" Laying back in his arms. "Logan did you say kids first."

"Ace" Smiling a laughing a little. "We'll get married after this one is born."

"What if I only want one child?"

"Then we will only have one. Do you?"

"Well now yes…I don't know if I want to have more."

"You know Ace we don't have to decide right now, we have time."

"I know, it is just when you mentioned kids, it got me thinking."

"It's ok we can discuss the topic about have more children later, we don't have to decide right now."

"Oh hold on a minute" get up and getting something out of her purse.

"Ace, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something…I'll be right back" she found what she was looking for and came back and sat next to Logan. "Here" handing it to him.

To him it looked like a black picture with a bunch of white dots, "Okay this isn't some experiment that I have to guess what I think is in this picture is it? Cause I can tell you right now I have no clue." Looking at the picture then back at her.

"No it's not one of those. That" she looked at the picture and pointed to the kidney bean shaped white cluster of dots that is kind of the center of the picture. "Is our baby."

"You're kidding"

"Hey do you think I would kid around about something this important."

He looked at her and shook his head no slightly, "No I don't think you would. It is just so amazing that it's so small."

"Yeah I was thinking the same way when I saw the baby for the first time."

"So when do we get to see the baby again?"

"Probably at the next doctor's appointment, but first I have to find a doctor here." Lying back into his arms.

Wrapping his arms around her, "Good I can't wait to see it." Smiling and looking at the picture. It was just hard to believe that he was going to be a father. And that made him think about his own father. He made a promise that we wasn't going to be like his father, he was going to be around and not be so demanding to this child, and to anyway children that they may have in the future. And then he thought about how his mother was going to react to the news. He knew that she is not going to like the idea of her first grandchild is going to be born out of wed lock. He also knew that Mom didn't like Rory. Man, he could practically here what she is going to say and she might even bring up her favorite of the many girls that he went out with before Rory, 'that Fallon girl' as his Mom would put it. Honor on the other hand is going to be thrilled. She loves Rory and during the time that they were dating Rory and Honor had become close.

TBC…(Please review. Sorry that it is short.)


	6. Half of the List

Ch. 6 (Half of the List)

Logan and Rory where lying in bed, when Rory says, "We need to tell everyone"

"Tell everyone what?"

"Well there is the thing about us getting married and oh yeah, the baby."

"Oh…" He thought for a minute "I have an idea how about we tell everyone on your side and Honor?"

"What about your parents?"

"Do they really need to know?"

"That they are going to have a grandchild, I think that they do."

"No they don't need to know."

"When do you want to tell them, then?"

"When she graduates from Yale."

"We have to tell them sooner than that….and another thing how do you know that it is going to be a girl?"

"Rory, for the past three generations of Huntzberger's have had a daughter first. This baby is a girl. And plus, and I know from the basic biology class that I took in high school that you have nothing to do with the sex of the baby, but for the past two generations in your family you had have girls."

"Oh I'm shocked that you, Logan Huntzberger, actually went to class in high school."

"I did attend one or two classes in-between before I would get into trouble and get transferred to different schools."

Rory starting laughing and then said, "Logan this baby better be a girl and be like me because I don't know how we are going to handle it if she or he ends up like you were in high school. But seriously Logan we need start telling everyone."

"Ah I know. But can we tell my parents last?"

Rory smiled, "Okay fine. I'll tell my grandparents not to tell anyone for at least a day. That will give you a day to tell your parents."

"Make it a week. No a month."

"Logan…no you have one day."

"Fine I'll tell them. I'm kind of glad that we are on the other side of the U.S. But then my dad could just come over on the company jet and kill me six hours later."

"Logan that's not going to happen."

"Which part, him coming over on the company jet or the part where he kills me?"

"The ladder."

"Yeah we'll be paid a visit by Mitchum. While my mom starts smoking again because I'm marrying you and you're pregnant."

And she thought at her family was a mess. "I'm starting the list now." Getting up and getting a piece of paper and pen.

"What…What list?" Asking her while she is coming back into bed with paper and pen.

"There is a certain order that we have to tell everyone. And if we tell the wrong people first then the people that we were supposed to tell first will hear the news from someone and they might be upset."

She did have point, but they were still telling his parents last. "Okay then who is first?"

"Okay, well there is my Mom. She knows about the baby, but she doesn't know that we are getting married. Which my Mom will probably tell Luke and April…"

"Who's April again?"

"Luke's daughter"

"Oh"

"Then I'll call my Dad, which I'll let him tell his mother, Francine. Then Lane, Sookie, Paris, Grandma & Grandpa, and then we'll move on to your side. First Honor and Josh."

"Yes we can tell them. Though, I think that my sister is going to be shocked to learn that I'm going to be a parent before she is. Okay who next, please don't say my parents?

"Oh no we have more people to tell. There is Finn and Colin. Should we tell Colin first and then Finn or Finn then Colin."

"With Colin it would be easier to tell him, and then Finn, well you know Finn."

"True Colin then Finn. Plus Colin could just tell Stephanie because I know that she will be probably with Colin. Oh and then there is Rosemary." Smiling while writing the last name down and showing it to him.

"No not yet."

"Logan we have no one else to call."

"What about all the people of Stars Hallows they probably would like to know, since they practically help raise you."

"My Mom can tell them"

"No I think it would mean so much more coming from you."

"Logan you are stalling"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are and I know, I've stalled before. You're calling them."

"Fine" Getting out of bed and kissing her on the cheek. "Let me know when you're done making calls and I'll call them." And then left their bedroom.

"Oh no mister." Getting up and chasing after him. Catching up with him in the kitchen. "If I making these all these calls you are going to be sitting right next to me making them with me. Because I know for a fact that your sister is going to want to talk with you."

"Yeah I know but you are not going to be calling Honor until after you get done calling your Parents, Lane, Sookie, Paris and your grandparents. All those people alone will take hours. So I have time."

"No you don't you are going to be sitting right there next to me while I call each and every one of the people that we know." Pulling him away from the kitchen and into the living room. "Come on we start now."

"What about _my_ coffee?"

"Oh…the way I see it." Sitting down on the couch. "I don't get to have coffee for the next seven months neither do you."

He sat down next to her. "Maybe we should only have one child. Then after this one is born I don't have to worry about not getting to drink coffee for another nine months."

"Up to you" She said while dialing her Mom's number.

Lorelai was at home, she had taken today off from the inn. And was currently playing with Paul Anka (the dog), when her cell phone rang. She looked at the small screen of her phone and saw Rory name and answered the phone. "So how is my lovely pregnant daughter?"

"Hi Mom, I have a new address for you."

"I kind of figured."

"What do you mean?"

"It is just that, I know how much you love Logan and how he loves you. So, I just had a feeling that you two would be together again."

"Mom, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you needed to figure it out on your own."

"I did, finally." Turning and looking at Logan. "Well, we are engaged."

"That's great, Hon. Rory are you doing this because you're pregnant?"

"No Mom, I'm not. I love Logan."

"Okay, so when is the wedding?"

"In a year. I wanted to exactly fit into my wedding dress."

"So after the baby is born. It sounds good to me, but I know Emily isn't going to like that you two aren't getting married until after the baby is born."

"Yeah, I know, Logan's parents aren't going to be too happy either. However we still need to tell them and they are both on my list."

"I knew that you had a have a list somewhere."

"Well there is a certain order that certain people have to been told."

"I remember. So who is next?"

"Dad and I'm going to let him tell Francine."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. So, I better let you go so that you can call your Dad."

"Thanks Mom."

"Bye, Hon."

"Bye, Mom." Rory closed her cell phone and looked at Logan. "One down, ten more to go…" She smiled and then said, "and only nine more people to tell until you call your parents." As she dialed her father's cell number.

Christopher was on his way home from picking up Gigi from school when his cell phone rang. He touched the button that was on his ear piece, "Hello"

"Hey Dad."

"Rory, it's so nice to hear from you. So where are you now on the campaign trail?"

"I kind of need to tell you some things."

"Oh that doesn't sound good."

"Actually, it's good news." At least that is what she thought. She could hear in the background Gigi asking to talk to her and smiled, during the time that her parents were married she really got to know and spent time with her little sister. She then heard her Dad say 'in just a minute'

"So what is the news?"

"Well, first off I quit my job on the campaign trail and moved to California to be with Logan." She stopped to let her Dad say something.

"Oh, so you're in California now with Logan?"

"Yeah, Silcone Valley, actually. And I before you ask I already called the papers around here and asked them to resubmit my application."

"That's great"

"Dad there's more"

"Oh yeah"

Rory take a deep breath and let it out, "Logan and I are getting married."

"Oh, wow, so you're …ah getting married."

"Yeah and there is more."

"You are just a wealth of knowledge right now."

Rory took a deep breath; "We are also having a baby" it was quiet on the phone, "Dad" and again there was silence, "Dad"

"Sorry sweetie….you're…"

"Pregnant…yeah"

"Wow" Christopher was having a hard time trying to wrap his head around this new news.

"Dad, are you ok?"

"Yeah...it's just not every day that your daughter tells you that she's pregnant."

"I know. We decide to wait until after the baby is born for the wedding. Sometime in June…we haven't decided on the specific date yet in June."

"Well a year isn't too bad for an engagement. However, Emily is going to think that it too soon and that some things well need to be rushed."

"Yeah, I know. And since almost all of our friends and family are in Connecticut we decide that we are going to have the wedding in Hartford."

"Yeah that would make it easier"

"Exactly. Dad I better go…I have a lot more calls to make and they are all three hours ahead of us."

"Ok sure no problem Hun. Congratulations."

"Thanks Dad."

"Bye"

"Bye"

She looked over at Logan, "4 more, then it's your turn."

"Oooooohhhh stop reminding me."

She smiled as she dialed Lane's number, and it rang a few times before it went to her voice mail. "oh man" as she listened to the outgoing message. "Hi Lane, this is Rory, I have some really good news to tell you. So call me back." She hung up the phone.

"Ok that doesn't count"

"What?"

"That doesn't count you still have one more person to tell that means that I still have the same about before I have to tell my parents."

She let out a breath, "oh fine." She said has she her grandparent's number. After two rings the phone was picked up, "Hello Gilmore residence" A women with a slight British accent answered the phone. "Hi can I speak with Richard or Emily, whoever is closest."

"Closest in what miss?"

"Closest to you, distance wise."

"Of course miss." Rory could tell that this new maid wasn't going to last long, just like all the others that her grandma has had over the years.

"Mrs. Gilmore the phone is for you."

"Who is it Lavender?"

"Well they didn't say ma'am. They just ask for you or Mr. Gilmore."

Emily just rolled her eyes, someone could be calling that she didn't want to talk to right this moment and Lavender didn't even ask who it was on the phone. "Fine, go start dinner." Lavender handed the phone to Emily.

"Yes Mrs. Gilmore," then leaving to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Gilmore speaking"

"Hi Grandma"

"Rory, so how traveling? Seen anything exciting?"

"Well traveling was good."

"Was?"

"I actually need to tell both you and Grandpa something."

"Well your Grandfather is out of town for the next two days."

"Oh."

"Well, you can tell me and I'll just tell your grandfather next time that I talk to him."

"I guess that would be okay."

"Sure it will. So what's going on?"

"Well for starters, I quit my job on the campaign trail."

"Oh good I never really like the fact that you were traveling around in that bus. So, are you back in Stars Hollow?"

"No, in California…"

"oh"

"With Logan"

"Really?"

"Yeah. And um Grandma there's more. We're getting married."

"Oh Rory, you said yes."

"Yeah I did"

"Oh I'm so happy for the two of you. So when is the wedding?"

"Next June"

Emily started laughing.

"Grandma what's so funny?"

"You're joking right, next June, in about a year." Laughing more.

"Yeah, that is what I said"

"Rory, we can't possible put a large wedding together in a year. We would need at least a year and half."

"No, we want to get married in a year."

"Will then we needs to start right away. First of all we need to find a dress, which can take months to find the right one. I better call Miss Seline. And then where is finding a church and minister. Oh, not to mention we need to book a hall for the reception and the engagement party. Oh first priority is the engagement party. Now the sooner we can have the engagement party probably won't be for another six months."

Rory just shook her head she knew that this was going to happen. And she had more to tell her, "Grandma, there is more that I need to tell you."

"Oh, don't tell me that the two of you want to get married in California."

"No. No, we're getting married in Hartford."

"Oh good because I don't know how we would get everyone here."

"Grandma I'm pregnant"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you and Logan." Emily was all smiles and happy. Then she thought about the fact that Rory had been on the campaign trail for the past couple of months and started to worry. "What a minute, it is Logan's right?"

"Yes it's Logan."

"Oh wonderful…so when is the baby due?"

"In about seven months, that is why we want to get married a year from now, because I really don't want to be pregnant at the wedding and by June I'm hoping that I will be back to or at least close to my size at I'm now."

"Oh that sure doesn't give us much time to plan. What about the engagement party, you won't mind being pregnant for that would you?"

"No I won't mind, just not for the wedding itself."

"Will that is what most people remember, the wedding and not the engagement party. Have you or Logan told Mitchum and Shira?"

"No not yet." Rory was smiling at Logan. "Logan is going to tell them when I get done with telling everyone from my side."

"Oh okay, I won't mention it to anyone for a couple days. Oh this is so exciting. There is so much that we have to get done. Let me know when Logan tells his parents that way I called Shira and we can get things started."

"Okay Grandma, I will. Bye."

"Bye Rory." After Emily hung up the phone with Rory she quickly called Richard and told him the good news.

"So do you want to call your parents now?" She asked Logan.

"No, you still have two other people on your list to call and plus you haven't told Lane yet. So, no, they can wait." Logan said smiling. He was stalling he didn't want to tell his parents anything, this we his life, his and Rory's.

"Ok then" She said as she dialed Sookie's number. The phone rang a few times and a small voice said, "Hello"

"Davy, this is Rory. Is your Mom home?"

All he did was nod his small head; he didn't know that she couldn't see him.

"Davy?" There was silence on the phone. "Hello" Then Rory heard Sookie in the background, "Davy what are you doing on the phone." He hands the phone to his Mom and goes off to play in the living room. Sookie puts the phone to her ear, "Hello, I'm sorry, My Son has this new thing with the phone."

"Sookie, this is Rory."

"Rory, it's so good to hear from you."

"Thanks. I actually called to tell you a couple of things."

"What is it sweetie?" Sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Well first, Logan, you remember Logan, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well Logan and I are getting married in a year."

"Oh MY…Rory your getting married."

"Yeah…."

"Oh wow. I need to start planning the reception menu…oh there is so much to do. Is it going to be a big wedding?" But she didn't even give Rory time to answer before she started talking again, "Oh of course it's going to be big with all your grandparents friends, Logan's side, and then there is the people here. This is probably going to be the biggest wedding that I have ever done."

"Ok Sookie. Um, yeah it's going to be big, we wish that it wasn't, but it is going to be. And there's one thing that I need to tell you?"

"Please don't tell me that you already have the number of how many people are going to be at the reception because I don't want to hear that right now."

"No, it don't…my grandma would have that information, she is probably compiling it right now. No, the other thing is is that I'm pregnant."

"Oh Rory" She started crying over the phone, "I'm so happy for you, will the two of you." In between sobs.

"Sookie are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Still crying. "I better go so that I can calm down."

"Ok um I talk to you later."

"Yeah bye Rory."

"Bye." Rory hung up the phone, she knew that Sookie would get emotional when she told her the news. She was just glad that she got emotional with the second news that she told her. Good thing that she told her that she was pregnant last and not first because she wouldn't have gotten to the part where they are getting married.

"Well it looks like Sookie is catering our wedding."

"What? That's a lot of people…Half the people we probably won't even know."

"I know…I have a feeling that it is going to be more than half."

"You're probably right." He said as he got up and started walking into the kitchen.

"Logan, where are you going? I still need to call Paris."

"Breakfast, Ace. I'm hungry."

"Fine, I'm still calling Paris."

"Go right ahead, Ace."

She dialed Paris' number, after a few rings, "Hello"

"Hey Paris, its Rory. How's your summer?

"Oh great wonderful," Going outside so that she wouldn't be heard "I have never been this bored in my entire life. And all these people are dwarfs" Talking about Doyle's Family. "I can't believe that I agree to go see his family for the summer."

"I'm sorry Paris. I have some news that might cheer you up some."

"What is it?"

"Logan and I are getting married."

"You finally said yes to Huntzburger."

"Yes"

"While I'm happy that one of us is having a good summer."

"There is one more thing."

"What are you two eloping in Vegas or something, so you don't have to deal with his parents?"

"No, but I think that Logan would rather get married that way to get around his family."

"So what's the other news?"

"We're pregnant"

"Is that why you two are getting married?"

"No, will at least not completely."

Just then Katie, Doyle's ten year old cousin, came running out looking for Paris. "Paris, there you are. We are just about to start monopoly." Then turned around and went ran back inside

"I got to go and kill them in monopoly"

"I understand good luck"

"Thanks and congratulations."

"Thanks, Bye Paris."

"Bye Rory"

Logan came back into the living room with two plates of scrambled eggs, "I thought that maybe you would like some, Ace," handing her a plate.

"Thanks"

Sitting down next to her, "So, how are the calls going?"

"Good. I got about half the list done." Taking a bit of the eggs.

"Thanks great then we can tell the rest of the people tomorrow."

"No we are going to tell them today."

"Okay just let me know when you are done so I can call my parents."

"Oh, so now you are going to call your parents."

"Yeah well I thought about it while I was making breakfast that I need to call them."

"Well admitting it is the first step."

"It is?"

"Yes, it is"

TBC…


End file.
